Traque sur la montagne
by Akaxera
Summary: Lors d'une traque, la proie cherche une voie de sortie, de l'aide, ici, peut-être en trouvera-t-elle une inespérée ? Ou peut-être pas. One-shot.


Le vent s'agrippait à ses cheveux, les faisant voler derrière elle comme un corbeau, étendard de sa liberté. Elle filait sur les flancs de la montagne, sautant au-dessus des ruisseaux et rochers parcourant ce paysage de désolation. Il n'y avait nul place où se cacher, ils allaient bientôt la rattraper. Et pourtant, elle courait, mue par un fol espoir, celui de survivre encore une heure, jusqu'au prochain lever de soleil, jusqu'à son prochain coucher peut-être.  
Les pas lourds se rapprochaient, la lune éclairait la traque, cette proie effrayée parcourait d'un regard affolé les crevasses abruptes de la montagne solitaire. Cependant, aucune n'était assez large et profonde pour lui offrir refuge. Les pas étaient de plus en plus proches. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que la traque soit finie, tout comme sa vie.  
Soudain, une aspérité sur les flancs de la montagne attira le regard de la jeune femme. Serait-ce possible ? Rassemblant ses forces, elle piqua une dernière accélération, qui lui coûtera la vie, pour le pire ou le meilleur. La montagne s'ouvrait à cet endroit en un trou béant, fendu dans la pierre par deux larges piliers d'un blanc éclatant -du marbre?-, les prémices d'une route pavée dormant encore aux pieds de cette ouverture. De larges portes de bois bardées de fer s'étendaient entre les piliers, gardant le passage. Cependant, leur état de ruine, les profonds sillons et les éclats de bois et de pierres alentours laissaient suggérer qu'une puissante bête s'était creusé un passage, défonçant, gravant crocs et griffes dans la pierre, et rendant le passage possible.  
La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de s'engager sur la route, vers l'intérieur de la montagne, c'était peut-être sa voie de secours. Les orcs qui la chassaient s'étaient laissés distancer par sa soudaine accélération mais ne comptaient pas lâcher l'affaire, ils l'auraient. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas un Warg sous la main, la chasse aurait été d'autant plus amusante.  
Une fois la gueule béante de la montagne atteinte, la jeune femme se jeta à l'intérieur, cherchant une cachette tout en se laissant subjuguer par la beauté des lieux. Elle se trouvait dans un hall immense, des colonnes s'élevaient par centaines et, de toutes parts, des escaliers, des balcons, des ponts, surgissaient à même la roche tandis qu'une rivière trouvait son lit au coeur de la montagne, se dirigeant grâce à une gouttière vers les portes d'où elle s'écoulait en flots puissants et ininterrompu. De toute part, les murs étaient tapissés d'arches, portes et fenêtres, aperçu de la vie grouillante qui habitait autrefois ces lieux. De temps à autres, un puit de lumière tombait de la voûte du plafond, sculptée par les mains les plus habiles, s'élevant à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol. Mais même là haut, des traces de lacérations étaient visibles. L'ensemble de la structure était creusé dans la pierre de la montagne, avec la régularité d'un géomètre, poli à l'extrême malgré les décennies d'abandon. Mais les mêmes traces de désolation trônait dans cet univers surnaturel. Des colonnes étaient brisées, couchées sur le sol ou tout simplement broyées. Des traces noires de suie, des cendres ternissaient l'éclat de la roche polie. Des sillons creusaient le sol et les murs, certains ponts et balcons détruits, gisant en morceaux sur le sol. Malgré tout, les lieux avaient un charme indéniable.  
_La beauté de la destruction_, pensa amèrement la fugitive.

Elle appréhenda une colonne de pierre couchée, sur sa gauche, là où la pénombre était la plus oppressante. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta derrière, espérant ne pas être découverte. Elle s'accroupit, collant son dos contre la pierre froide de la colonne, dos à l'entrée. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait près de la porte mais elle découvrit une ouverture dans le mur, face à elle, boyau descendant dans les entrailles de la montagne. Si elle pouvait atteindre cette issue, peut-être rejoindrait-elle l'extérieur sans être vue. Cependant, un air froid et vicié remontait par là, apportant avec lui une forte odeur de souffre.  
D'un air dégoûté, la jeune femme pressa sa manche contre son nez. Elle se rapprocha sans bruit de cette ouverture tandis qu'elle entendait les orcs s'arrêter à l'extérieur, s'entretenant dans leur noir langage.

Elle atteignait le passage quand elle entendit les orcs s'engager d'un pas hésitant dans le hall, humant avec méfiance l'air. Marchant à moitié accroupie, se hâtant silencieusement, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la montagne. Le couloir décrivit un coude et la lumière du hall de lui parvint plus, elle se trouvait seule. Posant une main sur le mur, guettant le moindre changement de direction que prendrait le chemin, la jeune femme pria pour revoir un jour la lumière du soleil, ne pas rester éternellement prise au piège au creux de la montagne solitaire.  
Après de nombreux changements de direction qui lui firent perdre son sens de l'orientation, quand elle se crût réellement perdue à jamais, une faible lumière commença à se faire voir quelque part, au loin, et elle pressa le pas, peu soucieuse de ce qu'elle trouverai plus loin, avide de quitter la solitude de ces noirs couloirs.  
La jeune femme entra dans une grande chambre, un lit majestueux trônant au fond de la pièce. Une armoire, un bureau, une chaise et une bibliothèque -bien garnie- complétaient de façon drastique le mobilier, si ce n'étaient les tentures d'un bleu terni pendant le long des murs ainsi que le tapis dont la couleur d'origine se perdait dans la poussière. Dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé du lit, près de la porte, le tapis avait été découpé, permettant de faire un feu, la lumière venait de là. Un bol en bois, vide, était posé sur le bureau, les draps du lit laissaient voir la présence récente d'une personne couchée dessus, un livre ouvert sur l'oreiller, de légers détails -en plus du feu- qui montraient que les ruines n'étaient pas aussi inhabitées qu'elles le laissaient paraître.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant. Après avoir cherché rapidement du regard l'occupant sans le trouver, elle se relaxa légèrement. Jusqu'à ce que le contact froid d'une épée contre sa gorge se fasse sentir et qu'une forte poigne lui agrippe l'épaule.

-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Gronda une voix rauque près de son oreille, comme un grondement retenu.

-Je me cache des orcs, répondit-elle, frissonnant au contact de la lame.

-Il n'y a pas d'orcs ici.

Cela avait été craché, comme un signe de dédain pour ces monstres.

-Ils me poursuivent depuis le coucher du soleil, sur les flancs de cette montagne, il y a bien peu d'endroits où trouver refuge, j'ai pris cette entrée comme un don des Valars. Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais, quand j'ai quitté le hall, ils y pénétraient tout juste.

A ces mots, l'épée s'abaissa et l'agresseur libéra la jeune femme de sa poigne. Elle se retourna pour l'observer, prête à s'échapper ou à combattre pour sa vie. C'était un homme d'un âge indéfinissable, peut-être avait-il trente ans ou peut-être cinquante. Son visage semblait jeune mais son regard portait le poids des ans. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient des traits fins mais durs, sévères, complétés par deux yeux énigmatiques, aux iris d'un ambre virant sur un mélange d'ocre rouge et de d'humus sur les bords externes. Des yeux qui la toisaient pendant qu'elle observait sa haute taille -près de sept pieds de haut ! -, ses épaules larges et ses bras musclés. S'il n'avait pas été aussi élancé, elle aurait pu le comparer avec un taureau ! Si ressemblant et en même temps si différent des elfes. Il portait une légère tunique de cuir brun sur une chemise de lin vert, ses braies semblaient être du même cuir léger tandis que ses bottes, usées étaient plus solide, faites pour les longs voyages. Une épée dans la main, une autre pendant à sa taille, l'homme possédait également un arc -ainsi que son carquois et son lot de flèches. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour ne pas penser qu'il cachait sûrement dagues et autres armes moins voyantes dans les replis de ses vêtements. Elle fut rapidement rappelée à l'ordre par le guerrier en face d'elle.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Eléna, fit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Restes ici, je vais m'occuper de ces orcs. Puis, nous verrons ce que l'on ferra de toi.

Un frisson glacé parcouru le dos de la jeune femme à ces mots.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Le gardien de ces lieux, quiconque pénètre dans ce royaume doit paraître devant moi, répondit-il, s'avançant déjà vers la sortie.

-Attendez ! L'incertitude se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme tandis qu'il s'arrêtait près de l'entrée de la chambre. Quel est votre nom ?

Jetant un regard perçant par dessus son épaule, un sourire amusé et cruel sur les lèvres, un éclat indéchiffrable au creux des yeux :

-Smaug.


End file.
